The Ability
by Masha Jaeger
Summary: [SnK Ereri Sci-Fi AU] One day, Eren and his friends enter 'Agriculture 1', a forbidden place for usual citizens. What they don't know is that they are not alone. They meet Levi, who wants Eren's help with something. He assumes that Eren possesses 'The Ability', wich he needs to fulfill his duty.


_Sector B - East Gate, 01/27/2218, 6:48:37 p.m._

"'Do not enter', huh?" Eren touched the contact lens in his left eye and a holographic screen appeared in front of him. "Dude, are you sure this is gonna work?" "Of course, Jean! I've done this a hundred times, you'll see" "I'm not so sure about this guys.. someone will catch us!" Armin was standing by the entrance, nervously looking around. Jean growled. "Don't worry Armin!", Eren exclaimed, "we won't have to deal with the security in this part of the sector" "Well, how did you do that?" The German boy shrugged. "That's none of your business"

Eren tapped on his screen for a while when it suddenly disappeared. "Why would you make your screen invisible for us?!", Jean shouted. "Shhhh, that's none of your business" A few minutes passed, Eren still typing. Suddenly, the heavy iron gate opened. "See?" The brown haired boy grinned. "Don't worry, the monitoring system is shut down for at least two hours" Now Armin finally realized. "Eren, you're a hacker!" The boys entered and took a look around. Eren laughed at their amazed faces. "Did I promise too much?"

_Agriculture 1, 01/27/2218, 7:34:45 p.m._

"Tell me Armin, isn't this a hundred times better than your books? You can not only see it, you can touch it, smell it, taste it" Eren glanced at his apple before he ate it. The boys were laying in the grass. "It's a billion times better, at least! I can't believe we've been living in there, without even knowing what the world really looks like..." "Look at all these big-ass trees, guys. They're _real__",_ Eren exclaimed, "They're not made of plastic like the ones at home" "They even photosynthesize!", Armin screamed. Sighing, Eren stood up. "That's not even the _real_ real world! That's a only huge greenhouse! It's only operated to secure food and oxygen. Can you _imagine _what the world _outside _these domes looks like?!" Suddenly, Jean looked very worried. "Shhh Eren, don't shout like that! I think I heard something.."

* * *

_Agriculture 1 - Third Gate, 01/27/2218, 6:55:21 p.m._

Suddenly, the iron gate opened. 'Huh?' Levi switched off his operating system in order to avoid being detected. 'They usually stay outside..' he thought. The figures were coming closer. Laughter. 'It's not the security, that's for sure'. Then he got the see them. '.._children?!_" He watched them pass, being excited about all the plants in here. When they were gone, Levi stood up and examined the gate. Not a single scratch. 'Tch. These brats must be some hackers or shit.." Slowly, he started following them, making sure they weren't aware of his presence. They seemed like usual kids to him. The blonde seemed to be called Armin. Horseface's name was Jean. But who was the tall brown haired guy?

Most of the time they were just fooling around, touching everything and shouting. It was kind of heartwarming to see these kids experiencing real nature. Almost everything was virtual in this world. It was because the government didn't have enough money for real things. Humanity had to live in these cages they called 'domes'. And why? Yeah. Most people even didn't know _why_. 'I need that goddamn brat who has The Ability' Levi thought again and again while following the three boys. 'But who is it? The blonde? Horseface? The tall one?' He decided to wait a little longer before actually doing something. Suddenly, he heard a crack. "..don't shout like that! I think I heard something" _Shit_. Levi hadn't realized the kids had stopped moving. Now they were all staring at him, eyes widened in shock.

_Agriculture 1, 01/27/2218, 7:35:12 p.m._

"..i think i heard something..", Jean said, worried. Eren turned around and saw a man standing next to them, is steel grey eyes staring directly into Eren's. The man was not wearing a uniform, so Eren assumed he was not a security guard. "Who are you, and what were you doing here?", the short man asked in a calm, but determined voice. The boys swallowed. "Well, what are _you _doing here? This place is prohibited for you, too" Jean, reckless as always, said. "Tch. Listen you filthy brats. I'm an adult, I act the way I fucking want to. But if you little scum offend the law, it's your parents who will pay for that" That was too much for Eren. "Let's just go, guys" His mother was everything to him. He didn't want to lose her. "Wait", the short man demanded. "What's your name?" "Eren." "Eren. Let's make a deal. I won't tell anybody that I saw you kids here today. But you have to help me with something" "You need my help? What could I help you with?" "Eren.. After what I have seen, I assume that you have The Ability."


End file.
